the new girl
by Mariannexdxxx
Summary: sequel to a blind eye. Brittany just moved from Holland and goes to McKinley, but when what happens when she meets Santana, they don't get along at all. Will they get along or will they be enemies like Santana wants.
1. Last summer day

The new girl. Chapter 1

Brittany POV.

I was sleeping peachfully when my mother wakes me up " Brittany sweetie wake up, we're here".

I look out of my window and see my new house, I step out of the car and grabbed my bags and went inside and to my new room and unpacked my bags.

When I am almost finished I see a picture of me and all my friends back in Holland.

You see I'm not from America, I was born in Holland and lived there till my father got a better job here in Lima, so we moved here.

I miss my friends but I'm sure I will make new ones at my new school McKinley.

"Britt, kan je me helpen met het uitpakken?" (**Britt, can you help me with unpacking my stuff)** asks my little sister Cheryl.

"Natuurlijk, maar je moet vanaf nu engels praten" (**Of course but you need to speak english from now on**) I said with a smile as I help my sister.

" Britt, your father, Cheryl and I are shopping, are you coming with us?" my mother shouted 10 minutes later.

"Of course, I'm coming" I said as I am running down the stairs.

3rd person POV.

Santana, Puck, Quinn and Finn are in the park for a picknick, Lucy is playing in the grass when Puck shouts " Hey look at Lucy! She is so cute when she plays in the grass"

All four of them laugh till their stomach hurts when Santana laughs " Who knew that the big badass Puck would have a soft spot for a dog"

" ahh come on, all four of you know that she's cute" Puck said as he rubs Lucy's belly.

" Hey Santana, I heard that you are back on the cheerios this year, it would be great to have you back on the team" Quinn said when everyone finally stopped laughing.

" Yeah, thanks to my parents, Sue said she didn't want a blind cheerio on the team but then my father said that that is discrimination of the blind people in the world, so Sue let m back on the team, just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm not the HBIC of McKinley anymore" Santana said proudly.

" Well miss HBIC, I would say, that we head home because it's late and we need to go to school tomorrow" Puck said as he gives Santana Lucy's leash and starts walking with Santana's right hand in his.

" Yeah, I mean we need to be well rested as we rule the school" Finn said as he grabbed Quinn hand and starts walking as well.

Brittany POV.

I'm skyping with my friends in Holland.

"Ik mis jullie nu al" (**I miss you all already**) I said sadly.

"Ik weet zeker dat je nieuwe vrienden krijgt, zolang je ons maar niet vergeet" (** I know for sure that you will get new friends, aslong you don't forget us**) my best friend Kailey said.

"Britt, dinner is ready! shouted my mom.

" Ik moet gaan, ik spreek jullie morgen, doei" (**I need to go, see you later, bye**) I said as I close my laptop and go downstairs.

" So Britt, are you ready for school tomorrow?" my father asks as we eat diner.

"Yeah, but I don't know anyone and my english isn't great either" I said sadly as I play with my meatball.

"I'm sure you will get wonderful friends" My mom said.

" I go to bed now, I need to be well rested, bye" I said as I walk upstairs in changed ino my pyjama and climbed into my bed


	2. meeting Santana

The new girl chapter 2.

Brittany POV.

I walk through the halls of McKinley High School trying to find my way to the principal office, I see a lot a football players and cheerleaders.

In Holland we don't have cheerleaders and I have only heard storys about them and those weren't the nicest ones and I really miss my friends right now.

I am pulled out when I'm slammed into the lockers and someone shouts " Hey look out, newby"

I stand up and continue to walk towards the principal office, I am so glad that I found it and walks inside.

"AH, miss Pierce, here you are, I'm principal Figgins, please sit down" A Indian guy in a suit said and pointed a chair.

10 minutes later, I walk out the office and start to look for my first class health class, I never had health class at my old school.

I finally find it after 5 minutes of seeking and walk inside when the teacher said " Ah, there you are, boys and girls today we welkom a student Brittany S. Pierce. I'm your health teacher my name is Mr. Brown, please take a seat" I look around and I see a free seat a table with a brunette, so i decited that I will sit there.

"My name is Rachel Berry, welkom to McKinley" the brunette said as she hold her hand out.

"Hi, my name is Brittany" I said as I shake her hand.

"Where are you from?" Rachel asks out of nowhere.

"I'm from the Netherlands" I said bored.

"You spreak very good english" Rachel said.

"Thanks, I learned it at school" I said still feeling bored.

"Can you sing or dance?" Rachel asks.

"I've been dancing since I was 3 years old but I'm not a great singer" I said.

"Maybe you can join glee club" Rachel said getting really excited.

" What's a glee club?" I ask

" Is a club where you can sing and dance, are going to audition?" Rachel asks.

" Maybe, I don't know" I said as the bell rings and start walking out of class

My next class in Spanish so I walked into class but I didn't see Rachel, so that meant that I sit alone, I grabbed my books out of my bag but than I heard a bark, I wasn't sure if I heard right but than I heard it again.

"Puck, would you stop playing with her, so she can get me to my place" I look at the direction of the door when a guy with a mohwak walks in and a beautiful latina in a cheerleading uniform, besides the latina walks a labrador.

I look confused when I see that the couple walks towards me and the the dog stopped and the latina asks " Lucy, why do you stop?" but then the guy with the mowhak wishper something in her ear and then the latina said with a fake smile " Hey, I heard that you are new here, where are you from".

I am pretty scared as she stares at me and I said sofly " I'm from Holland".

The latina said " Oke listen up Dutch since you don't understand English very well I will make it super clear to you oké, the seat you're sitting in is mine, so you have two choises, one you can stand up pack your bag and sit somewhere I don't smell your breath and don't stand in my way anymore or I have to make you leave and I will set you on the next plane back to holland where you belong, it's your choise"

Wow this girl is a bitch and she is pretty scary to so I grabbed my books and bag and sit somewhere else as fast as I can.

" See Puck this is how you do it" the latina laughed.

" Santana would you please sit down so I can get started with my lesson" the teacher said.

It's lunch break and as I walk towards the cafateria I spotted Rachel.

" Hey Britt, do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Rachel asks and I nodded.

We walked into the cafateria and we walk towards a table with a boy in a wheelchair, a Asian girl, a Asian boy, a blond guy with a big mouth, a black girl, a boy with a bowtie and lots of gel in his hair and a boy who dresses weird.

"Hey guys, this is Brittany, she is new here" Rachel said as we sit down.

Hey Birttany, I'm Sam this is Mike, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and Kurt" the guy with the big mouth said.

"So how is your first day?" Tina asks

"I think pretty good, although in my spanish class there was this latina who was pretty mean and a bitchy towards me" I said looking at their expression on their faces.

"You mean Santana, yeah she can be a bitch sometimes but she's really nice ones you know her" Kurt said.

"what's up with her, why does she have a dog with her and during class she had those weird books without words and a laptop?" I asks curious as all their expressions when from happy to sad in one second and then I heard them gasped.

" Well Dutch for one again are you in my chair so move it, and for the second I'm blind so I take my dog with me and those books are braille so I can still go here instead of some school for the blind."

I slowly turn around and see Santana and Puck and a blond girl also in a cheerleading outfit and a really long guy holding hands with the blond girl.


	3. audition

The new girl chapter 3.

Brittany POV.

When I finally gor home from school, I couldn't stop thinking about what Santana said, I mean how can she be blind and still be a bitch to me.

"Heey Britt, how was your first day of school? Did you make friends" my mom Susan asks as I walk into the living room en sitting down on the cough,

" It was fine I guess and yes I think I made some friends" I said as I put my little sister Cheryl on my lap " How was your day pumpkin?"

"It was so much fun, look what I made" Cheryl said as she holds a drawing of a pony in her hand.

" It so pretty but I'm going to my room to make homework" I said as I stand up and start to walk into my room.

I couldn't concentrate, all I could think of is Santana and her beautiful brown eyes.

Wait, did I just think about Santana's eyes. It's getting late so I'm tired that's why I think about her.

I walk towards my bathroom and get ready for bed.

3rd person POV.

It's the next day and everyone is in the choir room, Santana and Puck are making out with eachother when Mr. Schue and I walk in and cough loudly when he sees Santana and Puck making out " Santana and Puck would you please stop making out because today we welkom a new member Brittany S. Pierce"

Santana suddenly sits up straight when she hears my name and said " Mr. Schue with all your respect but why do we need a new member last time I counted there were already twelve member".

"How can you count when you can't even see me" Brittany said bitter.

The whole glee club gaspes and looking from Santana to Brittany except Puck, Quinn and Finn.

"What did you just say, you don't know what it is to be blind and yes for a matter of fact I can still count and that's more than you can do, Dutch!" Santana said as she stands up and walks towards Brittany and slaps her right in the face.

All the boys jumps right in to hold Santana back when Mr. Schue said " Oke, that's enough, Santana we always let new people join and Brittany please say your sorry to Santana"

"Why do I need to say my sorry, she began" Brittany said defending herself.

" Because, it's not her fault the she can't see and she feels safe with people she knows and not some newby from Holland" Puck says as he takes Santana back to her chair.

" Can she even sing?" Quinn asks giving Brittany a death glare.

"For a matter of fact yes I can" Brittany said.

"Oke Brittany, why don't you show us what you can do" Mr. Schue said as he make everyone sit down and sits down him self.

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Young hearts, out our minds**

**Running 'til we outta time**

**Wild child's lookin' good**

**Living hard just like we should**

**Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)**

**That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)**

**Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)**

**Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**

**Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)**

**We'll keep dancing 'til we die**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**

**Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone**

**So while you're here in my arms,**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**We're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**

**Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young.**

"Wow Brittany that was amazing, welkom in the glee club" Mr. Schue said as he stands up and clapps loudly.

Brittany looks over to Santana and she sits there with Quinn, Finn and Puck and is playing with Lucy, but when Quinn notice that Brittany look at santana she gives her a cold glare.

Brittany feels a chill running down her back when the bell rings and Santana grabs Lucy's leash and starts walking out of the class with Puck, Quinn and Finn.

Rachel walks over and said " Don't be sad, Santana always has been mean and rude but since became blind, she always put her walls up for strangers."

Brittany looks at Rachel confused as she and Rachel walks out of the choir room


	4. Pairs

**I hope you like the story so far.**

**Please review.**

The new girl chapter 4.

It's two days after Brittany's fight with santana.

Brittany walks through the hall of McKinley towards the choir room when she sees Finn, Puck, Quinn and Santana laughing.

They give Brittany an angry glare as she walks past them, when Brittany turns her head around her head met with a ice cold slushy.

"HEY DUTCH,I HOPE YOU GO BACK SOON!" karofsky shouted as he high fived with Azimio.

Brittany hears laughing from her side so she looks and see that Santana, Puck, Finn and Quinn are laughing at her.

"OMG, Brittany are you oké? let's get you cleaned up" Rachel said as she pulls her towards the girls bathroom.

Ten minutes later Brittany and Rachel walk into the choir room.

" Rachel, Brittany please sit down so we can start with this week lesson" Mr. Schue said as Rachel and Brittany sit down.

"Oke class, this week lesson is a duet, so you are going to be paired up, but you can't choose your own partner, your partner is going to be chosen by faith, I've put all your names in this hat and which name you get is your partner and there is no trading partners , now Puck please come forward" Mr. Schue said as Puck let out a sigh and walk to the hat and said with a irritated voice "Artie".

Oke, Mercedes would you please come forward and pick your partner.

Mercedes said with a smile " Sam"

It went on like that, Quinn picked Finn, Tina picked Kurt and Blaine picked Tina.

"Oke class since we now have a odd number of members there is going to be one trio, Santana would please be so kind and come here and pick your partner." Mr. Schue said as Lucy guided Santana to the hat and Santana gives her paper to Mr. Schue to read " Santana, it looks like you picked Brittany, so Rachel that means you are going to be a trio with Puck and Artie" Mr. Schue said.

"Hold on, I can't stand Ducth over here, can't I go with someone else please" Santana said with a angry look on her face.

" No Santana, I said no trading partners, I expect you to work together and perform a beautiful duet now go home and choose your song" Mr. Schue said as he dismised them.

" Santana, we can go to my house to work on our duet if you like." Brittany said carefully, Santana nodded as she walks out of the choir room with Brittany.

Brittany POV.

We drove to my house in a akward silence, we finally arrived at my house so I let Lucy out of the trunk and waited for Santana to walk.

"I'm home and I braught someone with me" I shouted when Santana and I stepped inside.

" Welkom home Brittany, hello my name is Anouk."My mother asks with a smile on her face as she holds her hand out for Santana to shake.

"Hey, I'm Santana, and this is my dog Lucy." Santana said polite but she didn't know that my mom holds her hand out.

"Oke then, may I ask why you take your dog with you to school?" My mom asks curious.

Santana looks at Lucy for a while when she said " Lucy, is my guide dog, so I have special premission to take her with me" My mother looks at Santana e and said "I'm so sorry, I..I didn't know".

"Euhh… we will go upstairs, come Santana" I said quick as I take Santana's hand and dragged her to my room.


	5. Finding out

The new girl chapter 5.

Brittany POV.

it's been a month since Santana and I worked on our duet and since we are finished with it Santana is back at avoiding me.

It's a beautiful day today so Mr. Schue decited that we go outside for glee club today, so I sit with Rachel and Kurt and I can't help but to look at Santana and her three best friends but Kurt notice this and said " uh , Britt, you know that you are looking at San right" I smile but that quickly fading when I see Santana and Quinn rubbing Lucy's belly and laughing together " Why do they hate me?" I said with a sad voice. Rachel looks at me and siad " They don't hate you but they are really protective of Santana since she became blind".

"Can I ask you two something?" I ask still looking at Santana.

"yeah of course" Rachel said also looking at Santana.

"How did Santana become blind?" I ask. Kurt and Rachel are looking at eachother and Rachel said

" We are not sepose to talk about that but since you're part of the new direction you must know" I look at Rachel and I'm about to say somthing when Kurt continues as he thinks about that time" It happend last year, Santana was having problems with her vision"

**Flashback:**

_" Ah, Puck and Santana, finally, take a seat please" Mr. Schue says_

_" Mr. Schue,Santana and I need to tell you something" Puck says as Santana looks at him and nodded._

_" Alright Puck" says as he sits down_

_" You're pregnant, arent't you, Santana?" Quinn asks out of no where._

_" It's was gonna happen soon anyway, I mean she sleeps with almost every boy in school" Mercedes says laughing._

_Everyone in the choir room except Puck, Santana and Mr. Schue starts talking and laughing._

_" Oké quys, silence please, Puck and Santana, I'm so disappointed in you, I though you both learned from the last time" Mr. Schue said with a disappointed look on his face ._

_Angry isn't the right word for how Puck is feeling as he hissed "Santana isn't pregnant!"_

_"oké than what is it?" Finn asks still laughing._

_" Puck and Santana look at each other and Santana nodded, telling Puck he needs to tell them._

_" do you remember a week ago when Santana bumped six time into Finn, well Santana has problems with her eyes and she is going to be blind." Puck says as he holds Santana in his arms._

_The whole choir room is speechless and is looking at Santana with a sad look in their eyes._

_Mr. Schue is the first one to break the silence as he walks to Santana and ask " Santana is that true?"_

_Santana just nodded as she collapsed into a Mr. Schue crying and Mr. Schue trying to comfort her._

_"B…But how is that possible? You can't just turn blind?" Mercedes ask._

_" Santana has what they call Diabetic Retinopathy, that means that her Retina is systemicly damaged by her Diabetes" Puck says very serious and helps Mr. Schue comforting Santana._

_" But can't it be treated?" Kurt asks feeling sorry for Santana, he may not like Santana very much but nobody deserves to be blind._

_"Normally yes but Santana's Retina in both eyes are too damaged that it can't be fixed." Puck says as Santana begins to cry even harder._

_"Puck, how long before she loses her sight?" asks' mr. Schue as he still holds the crying Santana in his arms._

_"The doctor didn't know, it can takes days, weeks or even months. The only thing I know is that her sight is getting worse by the day." Puck answered_.

**End of flashback.**

I look at Kurt and Rachel with a sad face on my face and ask " How long did it take before she was blind" Rachel look at Santana making out with Puck and said " I don't know exacly I think between one and two weeks. I can still see Santana crying when we found out. We were on a camping trip and one day we all woke up from a scream from santana so we all run to her tent and we found her crying in Puck's arms. It was heartbreaking"

**Flashback:**

_"Puck what's going on, I heard a scream" Puck looks up and sees Mr. Schue and the whole glee club staring at them._

_" It has happened, Santana is blind" Puck says as he hold Santana tighter._

_" I can's see, I can't see, everything is black, it's so dark, help me." Is all that Santana can say as she still cries loudly._

_The whole glee club gasped and stands there with tears in their eyes watching Puck trying to comfort Santana but failing._

_Mr. Schue walks to Santana and pulls her away from Puck and into his arms and hugging her tightly and saying " Santana it's me, Mr. Schue everything is going to be alright, everyone is here for you "_

_"Mr. Schue, I'm scared, everything is so dark" Santana cried and she screams when she feels more arms around her. Puck looks up and see that the whole glee club in a big group hug crying and letting Santana know that she is not alone, Puck feels someone pulling his arm towards the group and sees_

_that's Quinn as she says " Puck, get in here, she needs you the most."_

**End of flashback**

" It was the worst day of my life seeing her cry like that." Kurt said as Lucy guides Santana to Kurt and Rachel and says " Come on you two let's play".

Kurt laughs as he links his arm with Santana's and I can't say that it didn't hurt my feeling when Santana walked away with Rachel and Kurt and leaving me here alone.


	6. total eclipse of heart

The new girl chapter 6.

Brittany POV.

I can't stop thinking of Santana since Rachel and Kurt told me and I think I'm in love with Santana Lopez. I know she has a boyfriend but I think she is the most beautiful girl in the world and she has the most beautiful brown eyes only she can't see trough them.

Glee is so painfull for me because I see Santana dancing and kissing with Puck and I can't help but ot feel jealours and wishing that it's me that she's kissing and dancing with.

I am pulled out of my thought by the bell and start walking out of the class and towards my locker.

Xoxoxoxoxo

( AN. There is going to be a duet between Santana and Puck so when Santana is singing it's **bold** and when Puck sings it's normal.)

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Brittany POV.

I'm walking towards the exit when I hear a piano playing in the auditorium, so I decited to take a look but when I walk in I see Santana and Puck standing on the podium when Santana starts to sing.

(Turn around)** every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round****  
**(Turn around)** every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears****  
**(Turn around)** every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by****  
**(Turn around)** every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes****  
**Puck takes Santana's hand and starts dancing with her, I can't help but feel my heart break a little at the look of love they are giving eachother.

(Turn around, bright eyes)** Every now and then I fall apart****  
**(Turn around, bright eyes)** Every now and then I fall apart****And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever****  
****And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever****  
****And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong**

I see Puck Lifting Santana in the air while making a pirouette and gently putting Santana down and starts to dance together again. I never seen this side of Santana and it makes me falling even more in love with Santana and I have never heard Santana sing like this before it's so beautiful.

**Together we can take it to the end of the line****  
****Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time **(all of the time)**  
****I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark****  
****We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks****  
****I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight****  
****Forever's gonna start tonight****  
**Puck and Santana letting go of eachother and start to dance away from eachother and I think that the dancing looks a lot like ballet and I feel even more jealous at Puck that he's the one dancing with the girl I love.**  
**

**Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart****  
****There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart****  
****Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark****  
****Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart****  
** I see Santana running towards Puck and jumping in the air as catchting her and lifting her high in the air and continue to sing **  
**

(Turn around)** bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart****  
**(Turn around)** bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart**

Turn around, bright eyes

**And I need you now tonight****  
****And I need you more than ever****  
****And if you'll only hold me tight****  
****We'll be holding on forever****  
****And we'll only be making it right****  
****Cause we'll never be wrong together**

Puck puts Santana back on the ground and Santana leans back to the wall and back to Puck and they making pirouette again and I can't stop stop looking at Santana's legs and cheerio skirt.

**We can take it to the end of the line****  
****Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time **(all of the time)**  
****I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark****  
****We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks****  
****I really need you tonight****  
****Forever's gonna start tonight****  
****Forever's gonna start tonight**Santana and Puck together:

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love**__**  
**__**But now I'm only falling apart**__**  
**__**Nothing I can do**_

Puck lifts Santana for the last time as the song is started to end and Santana slowly comes back to the ground.

_**A total eclipse of the heart**__**  
**__**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

Turn around, bright eyes

as the song end Santana is back on the ground again and start to kiss Puck, and I hear my heart break in two.

Santana, Puck and I jumped at the suprise when we hear loud cheering and I see that the whole glee club and Mr. Schue comes to the stage, Mr. Schue clapped as he said " Puck, Santana that was so beautiful, I didn't know you two could dance like that, I think we have our number for regionals"

I start to get up and walk away and last thing I heard was Santana saying " I love you Puck"


	7. Trip

The new girl chapter 7.

Everyone is in the choir room and Rachel is her annoying self.

" Oke class, since Mr. Schue isn't here yet I would like to know what solo you all would like to hear me perform at sectionals" Rachel said facing towards everyone.

"Oke hold up yentl, who said anything about you getting solo and the rest of us singing in the backgrond. You know what I think we all deserve a solo once in a while" Santana said annoyed.

" Santana as I recall you had a solo last year at regionals and if I remember that correctly we didn't win that one" Rachel said and Santana quickly jumped up and tries to attack Rachel but is hld back by Puck and Finn.

"oke guys enough, I am sick of you fighting all the time, so I've decided that we are all going on a trip to do some team building." Mr. Schue said as he walks in.

Everyone except Brittany are looking at Santana with sad faces and Mr. Schue notice this " I know last time we went on a trip it happened but don't forget we became more of a family too, so go home and pack and I will see you all 8 pm".

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It's 9 pm and everyone is on the bus but they have no idea where they are going.

"Mr. Schue, can you finally tell us where we are going" Mercedes said curious.

" Well mercedes, we are going to a very beautiful place in a forest just outside Lima, there is a lake with a waterfall and four cottages so I have divided you in two groups of four and one group of five. So Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike are in one cottage. Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany in the other one. Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Tina and Rachel the other on" Mr. Schue said.

" Mr. Schue you said there are four cottages and we take three already so does that mean you and Ms. Pillsbury take the last one?" Rachel asks.

"Yes Rachel we are going to take the last one"Mr. Schue said as he sit down next to Ms. Pillsbury.

Xoxoxooxoxoxo

Puck, who sits next to Santana on the bus watch her read her book and it amaze him how her hand glides over the page and he really wants to learn it " Hey babe, do you think you can teach me how to read braille" Santana looks up to Puck " Of course, it's not as difficult as it looks like, just place your hand on the page. Do you feel that? Santana said as she takes Puck hand and place it on the letter a. " Yes, what letter is that?" Puck ask amazed, Santana laughed "That's the letter A, amazing he."

Xooxoxoxoxoxooxox

Santana had spent the last hour teaching Puck how to read braille and has fallen asleep with her head on the window.

"Oke guys we are here we just need to walk in the forest and we are at the place." Mr. Schue said as he clapped in his hands.

Puck looks at Santana "Santana wake up" but she didn't even steer "babe, you need to wake up" Santana mumbled something turns so that she lean on Puck's schoulder. Puck signt and pick her up bridal style and start to walk out of bus but is stopped by Mr. Schue.

"Puck, is she alright" Mr. Schue asks concerned.

" Yeah she's just tired so I let her sleep" Puck said as he looks at Santana sleeping peachfully in his arms.

" Oke, take her to the cottage first on your right, I will ask Quinn to take Lucy with her" Mr. Schue said as he placed a hand on Puck's schoulder.

" Thanks Mr. Schue." Puck said as he start to walk towards the cottage


	8. Waking up Santana

The new girl chapter 8.

Santana woke up by something licking her face " lucy, you know I love you but let me sleep. Gracias" Santana turned around in her bed and fell asleep again.

"Santana, wake up." Quinn said as Santana didn't even stirred.

"Seriously Quinn, how does it come that she's never late for school?" Mercedes said laughing as Santana starts to hug her pillow in her sleep.

"Well that's because Puck… Santana get up, Puck is eating your favorite cookie again." Quinn said as she stepped back a few inches.

Santana shot up and shouted "Puck get your hands of my cookies, those are the only ones I can eat!."

Quinn and Mercedes couldn't help but laugh and Lucy starts to bark and licking Santana. Santana turns her head towards towards the sound of laughter and said " HAHAHAH very funny Quinn but where are we, this isn't my bed?"

" We are on a camping trip remember, now what do like to wear today?" Mercedes said as she walks towards Santana's closet.

" A dress and a jacket is just fine" Santana said as she pets Lucy's head.

"OKe, I will wake up Britt, so I see you at breakfast and Mercedes she's out again, good luck" Quinn said laughing as she sees that Santana is fast asleep again and start to walk out of the room.

"My god, she's hopeless but I have a idea Lucy will you help me" Mercedes said looking at Lucy befor walking out of the room with Lucy following her.

A few minutes later she walk in the room with a bucket full ice cold water.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.

Everyone except Santana and Mercedes are sitting outside eating breakfast.

"How long does it take to wake someone up" Tina said surprised.

"Girl, have you ever seen Santana in the morning. She is glued to her bed" Puck said serious.

"you don't want to see her once is awake in the morning. Santana isn't a morning per…" Quinn is cut of by a scream from Santana and Mercedes running away from the cottage laughing.

Mr. Schue is about to say something when Santana storms outside with Lucy by her side completly soaked.

"HIJA DE PUTA, EL AGUA ESTÁ CONGELADA! ERÁS LOCA?!" Santana shouts as runs towards Mercedes.

Puck and Finn immediately runs to Santana and holds her back as Mercedes hide behind a tree laughing her head off and the rest of the dew directions laughing as well

" LET ME GO! WILL GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS" Santana shouts as she struggle to get out of Pucks and Finns grip.

" Santana calm down. Mercedes what happened?" Mr. Schue said stepping in.

" Well I needed to wake Santana up so I decited to throw a bucket ice cold water over her. It worked" Mercedes said still laughing.

Santana finally calmed down enough so Puck and Finn release her from their hold.

" Santana why don't you go change and Mercedes once Santana is finished you're going to apologize to Santana."

**I hope you like the story so far.**

**I know that Brittany and Santana aren't friends yet but that is going to happen soon.**

**Sorry for the bad Spanish. I used google translate since I don't spreak Spanish.**


	9. Baking

The new girl chapter 9.

Brittany POV.

It's 7 am when I wake up and when I walk into the living room it's completely silent so I figured that everybody else is still asleep.

When I see the kitchen an idea popped into my head, I should bake cupcakes for Lord Tubbington.

I walk to the kitchen and start to seek all the ingredients for cupcakes and then I grabbed my laptop and googled how to make cupcakes since I don't know how.

A half hour later I hear a sneeze and a second later the door opened and I see a very sick looking Santana walking into the livingroom.

" Hey goodmorning, you're never up this early, are you feeling oke, you look like your sick" I said as Santana is feeling for the couch " I don't feel good, I think I have caught a cold from yesterday, what are doing up so early?" Santana said with a full nose as she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her self.

" I am backing cupcakes for Lord Tubbington, do you want to help me?" I ask hoping she will say yes so I can get to know her better.

" Yeh, sure" Santana said as she start to make her way to the kitchen counter " What do I need to do".

" Why don't you crack the eggs and I put the flower in the bowl" I said as I grab the flower and start walking to Santana but I tripped and all the flower landed on Santana.

"OMG Santana , I'm so sorry but look on the bright side now nobody will see your red nose" I said slowly walking away from her.

Santana turns her head towards me with her mouth still hanging open and before I know it she's walking towards me with an egg in hand and I realise what she's going to do.

"Santana, no please it was a accident, no please, no no n…" Santana intterupted me by cracking the egg on my head and she starts laughing. I look at her and grabbed an egg too " Do you think that was funny then you will find this hilarious" I said as I cracked the egg on her head and start laughing but I didn't see her grabbing a hand full of flower from the ground and throwing it at me.

"I'm so sorry but I tripped" Santana said imitating me.

Xoxoxoxo

An hour later the whole kitchen is a mess and Santana and I look worse. We both are from had to toe covered in flower and egg.

" Santana" I said hesitating.

"Yes" Santana said turning her head towards me

" Do you think we maybe can start over, I mean I really want to be your friend" I said looking at her.

Santana just looks at me and I can see she's thinking really hard " Of course, I wanna be your friend too, I'm so sorry I was a bitch to you" Santana said looking down.

I grabbed her hand and start shaking it " Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, I'm from the Netherlands who are you".

Santana laughed and said still with a full nose "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez".

Santana let out a sneeze and all the flower on her face landed on me, we both laughed.

" Dear Christ, what happened in here" Mercedes said holding a hand on her heart.

"Britts and I are baking cupcakes" Santana said wiping her nose.

"Girl you sound sick are feeling oke?" Mercedes asks concerned.

Santana sneezed again and said " No I caught a cold from yesterday when you thought it was funny to throw a buckter full ice cold water of me"

" Santana come on, you need to lie down in your warm bed" Mercedes said as she grabbed Santana said and guiding her to her bed.


End file.
